Code: Realize Guardian of Rebirth Cardia x Lupin
by YonaCardia
Summary: Cardia and Lupin fell from the Nautilus and were reborn into their original bodies... from 6 years ago. Cardia lives a life with her family and her brother Finis. And her bethrothed is...Herlock Sholmes? Lupin lives with Impey, Van Helsing, Frankenstein and Saint-Germain as they try to find Cardia yet again. (Currently on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first fanfic and I really do love the game. The graphics were amazing and on my first playthrough, I cried...a lot.(T T) This is a story that does not happen with any of Lupin's endings, so please do not assume this is part of the game.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Realize Guardian of Rebirth. All rights belong to Idea Factory.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Cardia**

I remember the light from daybreak after we fell. After Lupin and I fell from the Nautilus, I think I heard Impey and Victor wailing for us, saw Van Helsing with a face of pure shock and terror and Saint-Germain with his face surprisingly similar to Van Helsing. They saw us fall and yet they knew that they wouldn't be able to get to us quick enough to catch us. Then, we hit the sea and everything disappeared.

* * *

Then, I woke up from this odd memory and noticed something new about myself. I'm a child again. To be precise, I'm a 10-year old child. Apparently, this little girl died from a mysterious heart attack and I somehow came to be in her body after we fell. We…Lupin! Where is he?! I got out of my bed and quickly ran down, only to find a man and a woman looking so sad. Yet as soon as they looked at me, they seemed to be to be shocked. The woman started to cry again but it seems she was crying out of happiness. The man stood there in shock staring at me, saying over and over again: "Is this really happening?" He then rushed towards me half pleading, half ordering me to never leave them again. I was in such a daze that I promised immediately.

* * *

After a few moments of crying, the two adults stood up and asked me a simple question: "Do you know us?" Unfortunately, I don't but I do know that they're my parents. The man saw my expression of confusion and curiosity and laughed. "Well then I'll introduce you. Your name is Cardia Beckford and you are 10 years old. This is your mother Lydia Watson. She is a detective's assistant. You will come to know who is the detective later. I am Isaac Beckford, I'm a scientist. And finally this is… That boy, can't he at the very least come down instead of being cooped up in his room? Lydia, could you please go get him?" My mother goes up the stairs that I just ran down from and I follow her up. Father looks shocked but soon smiles and follow us up the stairs.

* * *

We arrived at a room where everything was decorated beautifully. There were little crystals that shone a little bit of rainbow light in each corner of the room so that, in the end, the room would glow with a multitude of lights. Near the balcony, there a little bookcase filled to the the right of the bookcase was a desk and a chair. In the furthest left corner stood a bed, plain and simple. On the balcony, there was a boy somewhat sad and lonely. "Finis dear?" Mother called. The boy turned around and his eyes glanced at her then stared at were two similar yet different colours; one was jade green and the other, turquoise green. He was in the same shock as Father and started crying like Mother. I instantly felt a heartbreaking pity inside and went over to hug him tightly. He kept bawling for quite some time. When he stopped crying, he introduced himself as my brother and said that he is 9 years old. He told me that we often read books together and act out some of the scenes. I want to do that, I want to have fun with my family. and I will find Lupin to be with him soon.

* * *

 **This is a good story right? BTW please like this story and review it. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I think I'll be uploading once a week but if I can't, I apologise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Realize Guardian of Rebirth. All rights belong to Idea Factory.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Lupin**

I woke up in a mansion very familiar to me. The bed. The room. The smell of ancient art.

-Saint-Germain? Are you there?

-Hahaha, you finally wake up Lupin? Odd, I thought that the very famous gentleman thief Arsène Lupin would always be on time for any occasion possible. Saint-Germain said as he entered my room.

-Do you mean you found where she is and where we are?

-Indeed. First off, I'll tell you where we are. I believe that this is a parallel universe in which our souls came to when you and Cardia died.

-I see, What about her? What about Cardia?

Saint-Germain seems to have turned silent, as if to say that the news wouldn't be as wonderful as he'd hoped.

"Be it good news or bad news, tell me Saint-Germain."

He sighed then started talking again.

-Well I found her. Cardia Beckford, daughter of Isaac Beckford and Lydia Watson. Siblings, Finis Beckford.

-Lydia Watson, as in the assistant detective of _him_?

-Yes and this is the news that might get you in emotional turmoil. Lydia Watson's boss, Herlock Sholmes, is…

Saint-Germain paused, as if he wanted me to seethe in anger for a few moments. Then he spoke the most hellish words I have ever heard.

"Herlock Sholmes is Cardia Beckford's betrothed."

I can't clearly remember what happened, perhaps something along the lines of an explosion of emotions, as if anger made me move. I ran out of my room, towards Cardia's room. Yet, I forgot. She is not with with us right now. She is with her own family, in another mansion somewhere in London. She is much younger than she used to be and so were we.

I am currently 14, Impey and Victor as well. Van Helsing is 16 and Saint-Germain is surprisingly still 21. Maybe it has to do with this "Idea" that rends him young forever .

And that miserably annoying genius detective Herlock Sholmes… Will he again get in my way?

I ran into her room to only find an empty bedroom with that little dog, Sisi, on the bed.

Saint-Germain swiftly came in after me, probably knowing my state of mentality.

"Lupin, you needn't worry about her. I believe that she also has memories of us and of our past. She will not marry him."

Sisi woke up at the sound of Saint-Germain. He saw us and came strolling over with his mechanical leg. As he reached me, I picked him up. I couldn't help wanting to pet him as he was carried by me.

"I hope so Saint-Germain. I truly wish to see her once again. I truly wish for that day to come with all my heart."

Saint-Germain looked at Sisi then me and spoke : "I know you miss her,We all do.

Impey won't stop complaining after he finished his daily lessons with his master. Van Helsing always gives off an aura of anger when coming back from training the recruits and Victor..He probably has it the worst apart from you. He is the apprentice of Isaac Beckford. He learns under the tutelage of her father and yet never sees her. But Lupin, they're all working. At the very least, take back your name as the greatest gentleman thief."

I looked at Sisi and spoke with renewed determination: "You're right Saint-Germain, I do have to take back my name first before I steal her heart yet again."

I didn't speak the words in my heart, but it seems that Saint-Germain knows them already.

"I'm coming for you, my dearest Mademoiselle. Let no one steal your heart until I come for you to make you my bride." 

* * *

**So it's a bit sappy., maybe? I don't know, it just seems a bit too emotional here than last week's. Well, I'll figure out a new chapter while you guys enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! Great! BTW I ight not upload once a week but once every two weeks. I apoligize if you have to wait so long**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Realize Guardian of Rebirth. All rights belong to Idea Factory.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Cardia**

I woke up to Finis jumping up and down at the other end of my bed. This was after a few weeks since my awakening.

-Big sis! Big sis! Wake up! Wake up!

-Little Finis, please…. Can't you let your dear sister go to sleep?" I said with a whining voice.

He replied with a cheery voice "Nope nope nope! Daddy's student, for once, came later than he was supposed to, so that means that Big sis can meet him!"

Father's student? I wonder who it could be. Perhaps it's a brilliant genius new to this world..Or it could be my one and only thief, slowly planning his way in this world? Alright, that may be a bit over the top, but it could happen.

-All right, I'm up. Shall we go greet Mom and Dad downstairs?

-Yes! Yes! Let's go! Let's go!

-Wait Finis! Change into something suitable first!

After changing into more comfortable clothes, we went down to the dining room and greeted Mother, Father and a 14-year old boy who looks somewhat familiar.

-Look sis! That's Daddy's apprentice, Victor.

-Oh Victor? Do you know his last name Finis?

I said hesitantly as I asked him. If it's really the Victor that I know from my past, then maybe he knows where everybody else is. This Victor also stared at me with some shock in his eyes as if he knew me.

Finis just smiled and nodded happily, saying : "Yep, his name is Victor Frankenstein."

I looked at him with shock and I think I almost cried. Yet, I calmed down in an instant because perhaps this Victor does not have the memories that we shared from the past.

I looked at him and so did he. He had the same eyes and emotions as the previous Victor did. Eyes that were happy but sad, healing but broken. I think he does remember our past. I'm so happy, I'm not alone.

-Father, Mother. May I talk to young master Victor Frankenstein please?

-Ah miss Beckford. Please no formalities, you can call me Victor and I shall call you Cardia, is that fine?

-Yes of course Victor.

Great, I don't have to call him young master Frankenstein. It's a mouthful and it doesn't feel right.

-Well then Victor, how about we go take a walk in the garden after lunch?

-I'm honored Cardia . Of course. Ah, is that fine, Teacher?

-My daughter herself wants you to be walk with her so why not?

-Thank you Father/Teacher.

-Well then, shall we eat lunch now?

After eating lunch, Finis and I played a while with Victor and we also looked at some of his concoctions. Once it was quite late in the afternoon did Finis want to go take a nap.

I, on the other hand, had my walk with Victor. We were both silent, unsure of how to talk to one and other. Finally, I broke the silence.

-So how is everyone Victor?

-Haha, so this is how you're going to greet me?

-Well, how am I supposed to greet you? A dear friend of mine came to see me. I'm glad but I also worry for others.

-When you say you worry about others, you mean Lupin right?

I blushed when I heard that.

-Yes, I worry about him. But, I also worry about all of you. We all lived in Saint-Germain's mansion. I miss those times. Eating together at the dining table, that gave me my first impression that that's what a family is supposed to do.

-Your first impression when everyone was together was that we were a family?

I looked up to the sky with clouds slowly drifting by, looking calmly without a hint of emotion except loneliness.

-I miss those days Victor, I said without acknowledging his question, I truly miss those days when we were all together only having simple arguments between us. Van Helsing still in shock about the taste in Impey's food, Impey crying fake tears because of the way Van Helsing was treating him so very coldly, you Victor, trying to stop their argument, Lupin joining Van Helsing to tease Impey, Sisi just looking and then eating out of Impey's plate while he was crying and Saint-Germain, just looking in amusement at all of us together while laughing.

He listened to me without saying a word. I supposed that Victor knew himself that, in all of our hearts, we wanted to be reunited together in Saint-Germain's mansion with all of the art contained inside.

Yet, we will not reunite for a long. Because there are too many odd things that we don't understand yet in this universe. Too many events that happened without us knowing. Too many memories that we don't have.

-Hey Victor, will we ever have those times returned to us? Will we ever have our family returned to us?

I asked that question with a hint of longing and desperation, knowing that it would take a long time before anything could make us come together again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry I haven't been posting for some time. I was sick with the flu so no good at all. Anyways this chapter is a bit different. It has nothing to do with my storyline or the games's storyline either. Just a fun chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Realize Guardian of Rebirth. All rights belomg to Idea Factory.**

* * *

 **Special Chapter: Christmas**

The lights flickered on the grand tree in front of the manor. Lights glowing with red, green, yellow, blue and white were everywhere on the walls surrounding the mansion. Snow gently fell down as if to show that it was going to be a magical night.

Eight figures and a dog came out of the mansion to view the tree. " It's so beautiful! I've never seen snow before, I never thought that it would be this beautiful." The only lady said with awe as she started to try to catch the snowflakes. The dog next to her barked with joy as well.

Cardia kept twirling around, trying to catch the snowflakes in her bare hands.

As she tried to catch the snowflakes, Sisi ran around her also trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue.

Delly, the only child out of all the men, watched with a bit of jealousy as the lady and the dog ran around.

The other men were watching them closely seeing how Cardia would react to the first snowfall of her life.

"God has blessed us today, has he not?" Saint-Germain said.

All of the other men looked at him with obvious confusion written on their faces.

-He has blessed us with a white Christmas and the smile of a beautiful fairy.

-Well, you were always quite the poet Saint-Germain.

They all understood what he meant while Delly just looked at them with dissatisfaction as he said: "Now instead of just standing here like fools and staring at a lady, can we go do what we were going to do?"

"Ah yes, thank you Delly. Let us go shopping for Christmas dinner now." Lupin said while Impey was fantasizing about Cardia when she received his present.

"All right! I'll get her the greatest gift ever!" He suddenly yelled. Van Helsing and Lupin automatically hit him on the head to make him shut up.

-Idiot, you're too loud. Van Helsing said as he glared at Impey. We'll get going now all right?

-Cardia, are you coming?

-Ah yes, I'm sorry Lupin. But I couldn't help it, Snow is such an odd thing. it melts so quickly in my hands. And yet, it seems to not be from my poison but rather from the heat of my hands.

Victor looked at her with a doting smile on him as he said : "But of course it would melt. Since you are much warmer than snow and snow melts at 0°. You much, much warmer than these snowflakes."

-Cardia dear, since you're so warm, what will you give us as presents to warm up our hearts?

-You give presents to people on Christmas? I didn't know that. She said in astonishment.

-It doesn't matter Cardia. Because you being here with us every day is already a gift. Lupin said while everyone else agreed.

-Ah but Cardia dear, on New Years, you could do something extra for me right?

-Cardia, no matter what this idiot Impey says, just do what you want okay?

-All right Lupin.

She looked at him oddly before she turned around and started walking again. Then she stopped once more and turned around.

"Lupin, Impey, Victor, Saint-Germain, Van Helsing and Delly. Thank you for making my life so interesting." She said as she smiled brilliantly.

"But of course mademoiselle" Lupin said as they all smiled back to her.


	5. Chapter 5 (Annoucement)

Hi there everyone!

So...I'm really sorry about not uploading for (check calendar) at least an entire month. This probably sounds really, but really fake. It's cause I have **NO INSPIRATION** **WHATSOEVER!** So yeah you probably might not get a few chapters from here on out.

Again really sorry and if you want to complain, please do so on this "chapter" in the reviews/comment box.


	6. Chapter 6: Another Announcement

Ok so I decide I'm moving everything to Tumblr and I'm sorry if you don't like that. Fanfiction is just cause complicated for me to use. You enter a documen and then you put it in your story and just no. I'm not dealing with that anymore. So if you wanna keep reading my stories please go on .com

Thank you for understanding and I'm out!


End file.
